Double Entendre
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: Maura tries to learn something new everyday. Today she learns about Jane. M for possible future content and implications
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Maura, let me just get changed and we'll go," Jane said, walking into her bedroom. She wasn't at all surprised to find Maura following right behind her. With them privacy had never been normal. Maura would turn her back if she knew Jane was trying to hold back tears, but she had never once considered that Jane might like to get dressed by herself. To be honest, Jane was okay with that. It was one thing for someone to be there if you needed them to, but it was something altogether different for them to realize when you don't want them or anyone else to see.

Maura sat down on Jane's bed and continued to chatter on about the difference between frogs and toads. Jane had spotted a, what she assumed was a frog, on her porch and nearly pulled out her gun to shoot the thing. Turned out the slimy hopping creature was a toad and shooting it was highly unacceptable. "Toads don't even jump Jane, they just kind of hop. Their hind legs are much weaker than frogs…," she continued, on explaining the differences as Jane changed.

"You know I really liked those pants too," Jane grumbled, tossing them into a garbage bag. She hated having to use her gun at work. Not the pulling it out waving it in your face until you squeal kind of using it. The pulling it out adrenaline rushing knowing that you're going to have to use it and there's nothing you can do to change it.

Maura looked over at her friend throwing the pants into the black garbage bag. "You don't have to throw them out; I can get the blood stains out. It's really not as hard as people make it out to be. Of course, if they have already tried to get the stains out themselves it's nearly impossible. But bloodstains that haven't been tampered with can almost always be eradicated."

"Maura," Jane said, with disgust crossing her face, "I don't care how much I like those pants. I am not walking around in a pair of pants that some kid died all over. Blood or no blood it's creepy." She pulled on another pair of blank pants, almost identical to the first pair, sans the blood of course. Pulling her hair back up into a ponytail, Jane figured she was about ready.

"Jane?" Maura asked, confusion slickening her words, "You don't wear scarves." Her head was cocked to the side, curiously, as she stared at the hanging arrangement attached to Jane's headboard.

Not bothering to look up at the over analytical woman, Jane inwardly rolled her eyes. "You don't wear a holster," she quipped. When she was met with silence, Jane looked over at the doctor, and couldn't help but chuckled. Maura's nose was crinkled up and she was shaking her head. She may have been able to convince Maura to carry a gun, but she would never find it anywhere other than Maura's purse.

"They're just so bulky. Besides, it's not like I could hide it anywhere unless I've got a lab coat on," Maura defended. "So…" she tried, waiting for Jane to explain the mystery. She was still staring at the bed. Jane could almost see the gears turning in her friends mind.

"I wear scarves...sometimes," Jane fumbled, wishing just this once Maura would be normal and drop it. Needing something to do in order to hide her nervousness, Jane slipped her shirt off and quickly found another one to slip into.

"Really?" Maura asked, not believing it for a moment. "I've worked with you on enough cold days and I have never seen you in _this_," she said, running one of the more expensive looking scarves through her fingers.

"Let it go Maura," Jane growled, stepping close behind her. Watching the words effect on her friend, she almost forgot that she had something to hide. She couldn't hide the chuckle that escaped, as she watched the scarf literally drop from Maura's fingers as if it was on fire.

Maura's breath hitched in her throat as she let go of the fabric. Laughter was something she'd come to expect in her life, but not from Jane. She couldn't help but feel as if she wasn't quite catching something. Swallowing hard, she tried to pretend that she couldn't feel the heat emanating behind her or the breath that steadily grazed against the spot joining her shoulder and her neck.

"Not the scarf Maura, the question," she said softly, gaining confidence with each bit of fear she noticed in her friend. It wasn't that she liked Maura afraid, per say. The question had caught her off guard and she had been vulnerable. Now, Maura was the vulnerable one.

"Oh," Maura said, softly, realizing this was not something Jane wanted to particularly share. "I just," she paused a moment, furrowing her brows as she tried to put the right words into just the right order, "You don't open up about a lot of things and sometimes it seems like the only way I get to learn anything about you is by asking. I'm sorry Jane." Maura knew too many questions made Jane shut down, but she'd never before see her react so strongly after just one.

Jane couldn't help but smile at Maura's answer. Out of everyone in her life, Maura was the first person to vocalize that if you wanted to get closer to Jane you just had to push your way in. She realized, for the sake of their friendship, it was times like these that she needed to offer something back. A secret could be anything, but a secret with an explanation would at least ease Maura's questioning mind. "You know how into my work I get, but there are some aspects of my life where I just want to leave work out of it. The bedroom is one of those aspects."

Maura glanced a confused look over her shoulder and started to turn around, but decided another curious glance at the scarves in question would be better. "I don't understand Jane. If the scarves have something to do with work, why would you keep them in here in the first place?"

Jane couldn't hide the pleasant laughter that slipped from her lips. Her hands found their way to Maura's hips as she dropped her head against the doctor's shoulder and laughed. "Maura, sweetheart, it's not the scarves." She knew her laughter was going to get her into trouble, but it was too funny. Letting her mouth find its way next to Maura's ear, she said in a low voice, "Just because I don't like to use my handcuffs doesn't mean I don't enjoy tying people up."

Tbc?


	2. Chapter 2

Jane smirked to herself and headed towards the door. That ought to keep Maura's mind busy for a while, hopefully so busy that she'd stop talking and questioning long enough for them to actually leave. Jane was starving and more than ready to get off her feet. Reaching the doorway, she let out a frustrated groan when Maura's voice broke the silence.

"What's it like?" the other woman asked, still glued to her position. "I mean, I know that the influence of fear is supposed to increase adrenaline, heighten awareness, and release various hormones that combined with pleasure lead to an incredible experience, but honestly I don't get it. I don't think I could ever be afraid of anyone I would trust enough to tie me up. It's kind of like the circus: smoke and mirrors are only entertaining until you realize the gimmick." She looked to Jane with honest curiosity and intrigue.

Jane sighed heavily and sat down on her bed. The faster she answered the questions, the faster they would be on their way to food. Tugging on Maura's hand, she pulled the woman down to sit next to her. "It's not necessarily fear. I guess to an extent it could be, but a lot of it is just the excitement. Trapped, waiting, helpless, knowing that any minute someone that you trust is going to pounce and ravish you and do anything and everything they want to you."

Jane and Maura had been friends long enough to really begin to understand each other. In that moment, Jane understood that direct thorough explanations were her key to a hot meal and a cold beer. It never occurred to her that Maura would hear her words as anything other than a very literal explanation of the questions asked.

However, listening to Jane ramble on about ravishing and helplessness and passion was doing nothing to explain the questions and everything to heighten Maura's own arousal. "Jane," Maura breathed heavily, the words slipping from her lips in a wordless plea that was never meant to escape.

Looking at her friend closer, Jane realized what had happened and smirked. "Well, well," she grinned at her friend, unable to hide her amusement at how interested Maura was in the idea of being tied up, "You know if you're all that interested, we could cancel dinner?"

Maura had originally ducked her head at Jane's teasing. She had never been much good with confrontation, especially when she felt vulnerable. With Jane it didn't happen often, but she was still nervous at how her friend would feel about certain things. All comfort levels set aside, when Jane offered to cancel dinner Maura's head snapped up and eyes locked. Was Jane propositioning her? Images flashed in her mind of being tied naked to Jane's bed and ravished by the dark haired beauty. "I don't understand," Maura said, surprised that Jane would ever approach the situation with such ease, let alone offer to help.

"Maura, I just mean, if you want to maybe find someone to help you out I'm more than capable of getting dinner by myself. You should go have fun, live a little. I know you wouldn't have any trouble finding someone interested." Jane couldn't help but grin, as she watched her friend turn a bit pink. "M," Jane said, drawing out her name, "It's nothing to be ashamed of.

"Oh no," Maura argued, before she realized Jane had given her the perfect out, "I just thought you meant…" Maura took a deep breath and steadied herself, "I don't want to cancel dinner Jane. I was just curious," she trailed off quietly.

Jane's grin stretched across her face as she realized what Maura had thought she had been suggesting. "You know Maura, turns out, I don't think I'm all that hungry," Jane said, the confidence of her words sounding about harsh to the doctor's ears.

Maura dropped her eyes to her lap, carefully running their conversation over in her mind. It was obvious that she had said something that made Jane change her mind, but she wasn't sure how she had offended her friend. "Jane, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry or make things uncomfortable. I'll just get going," she said, trying to keep her voice from quivering.

Jane couldn't help the surge of confidence she felt. It wasn't often that she felt like she had the upper hand on the other woman. Yet, here they were. Jane was no only the more experienced, but she seemed to be the only one who realized what was not being said in this conversation. "Sit down, Maura," she gently laughed, brushing her hand against the other woman's arm to pull her down again.

"Jane don't laugh at me please, I'm very confused," Maura tried to explain. She hated being laughed at, especially by Jane. She wasn't stupid. She knew she wasn't, but she hated knowing that she was missing something and being unable to put it together.

Jane couldn't help but continue to chuckle. "Maura, I'm not laughing at you. I'm just feeling rather cocky. I'm sure being a girl I'm not supposed to say that," she said with a sly grin.

"Actually despite common misconceptions it has nothing to do with the male anatomy. Although, it does have a lot to do with roosters, which of course are all male, but the term actually referrers to the way they strut-"

Jane gripped Maura's shoulders and looked dead in her eyes. "I'm gonna kiss you now," she warned her friend. It was enough of a warning to shut Maura up, without actually giving her enough time to fully process.

"Wha-?" Maura asked, as soft lips collided against her own. She heard the small whimper leave her lips, but didn't recognize it as her own until moments later, when Jane's lips began to travel down her jaw towards her neck.

"I'm going to kiss you," the dark haired beauty mumbled between kisses, "Then I'm going to push you onto your back. I'm going to tie you up and then I'm going to show you exactly what I meant by ravishing."

"Jane," Maura moaned, briefly distracted by the teeth at her pulse point, "I know you're just trying to help, but…. Oh god…. Jane." Her voice had become slightly ragged and a little urgent. Pressing her hands against the detective's shoulders, she pushed her away slightly. "Jane, I," she threw up her hands in defeat. There was so much need, but she wasn't sure if it was the right thing. Maura never would do anything to jeopardize their friendship, no matter how good it was already feeling.

Jane's touched a hand to the side of Maura's cheek gently. "Do you trust me M?"

Biting her bottom lip Maura nodded slowly. She trusted Jane as her partner. She trusted Jane to cue her in social situations that were beyond her level of comprehension. She trusted Jane to remember to feed Bass on the rare occasions she left town. She trusted Jane with her life.

Jane's eyes flickered with hunger, as she slid her hands down Maura's arms and circled her wrists. She leaned forward and hungrily captured Maura's lips with her own, while pressing her body against Maura's, until the doctor was on her back. "I don't want you to say anything Maura, just take it all in," she said playfully, sitting atop Maura's thighs.

Maura's eyes fluttered shut when Jane leaned over to reach for one of the scarves. The long torso stretched above her was making her dizzy with lust. Breathing in Jane's scent, she opened her eyes to watch as Jane began to wrap the silky material around her wrist. Taking a few deep breaths, she finally gave in, "Jane you know, that's a very basic knot. I could pull right out of it. It isn't even tight. If you really wanted me to stay put-"

Jane shook her head, cutting Maura off in the process, "The idea isn't to cut off your circulation Maura, just to restrain you. If you want them tighter I can, I just figured for your first time you might feel more comfortable with only the illusion."

"Jane that's so sweet," Maura cooed, nearly sucking all the kink out of the room. Noticing the rather annoyed look on Jane's face she quickly added, "Although, I said I trust you and I mean it. Don't feel you have to be gentle or treat me differently because it's me Jane." Freeing herself quickly she took two of the scarves and adeptly tied to basic slipknots onto an end of each.

Jane couldn't help but melt a little when she saw Maura quickly work through the knots slip her wrists inside and wiggle back into position. Smirking down at her friend, she came to the realization that she should have expected something like this. Maura was a unique woman, with unique knowledge, and a very odd way of expressing herself. "May I continue?" she asked, giving into the strangeness that was Maura Isles.

Maura bit her bottom lip and nodded. She was nervous, but Jane had been right. It was a kind of nervousness that left her on the edge of excitement and fear at the same time. She wasn't sure what to expect, but knew she wanted more. "Please," she asked meekly, silently promising not to interfere any more.

"Good," Jane let the word draw out, as she eyed up her prey, "Because I have plans for you and none of them involve google talk." Bending down she trapped Maura's lips with hers and let her tongue find its way inside the woman's mouth. Both women moaned, as Jane's hands began to wander up and down Maura's still clothed sides. Realizing what a problem that posed, Jane's eyes lit up mischief, "Maura, you can't get out of _those_ knots can you?"

Maura instantly shook her head no, "Not without your help, no." She wriggled her wrists to show Jane. She couldn't help but notice that the more she struggled, Jane's legs squeezed around her in obvious arousal. She was definitely not the only one getting enjoyment from this arrangement.

"Good," Jane purred, before pecking her on the lips and bounding of the bed towards the other room. Stopping suddenly, she realized she forgot something. Turning back to Maura, she reached above the doctors head and grabbed a third scarf, pulling it from the bedframe. "Can't forget this one," she murmured, fully ignoring the woman's questions as she tied the scarf around her eyes.

Maura waited on the bed patiently. Her thoughts were all over the place, as she felt the peak of adrenaline that was beginning to rise. She trusted Jane, of course she did. However, Maura was a woman that liked to know what was going on. She was by no means helpless, but she had never been comfortable in a position where she was not fully aware. "Jane," she called out, wondering what the other woman could possibly be up to.

Jane was having far too much fun with herself. She hadn't even begun to have fun with Maura yet. Looking around her kitchen, she opened several drawers until she found what she was looking for. She headed back to the bedroom, treasure in hand wondering how the hell she had gotten so lucky. The beautiful creature tied to her bed, soon to be naked, was more than she would have expected.

Maura relaxed slightly when she heard Jane come back into the room. She knew Jane would never be mean, but Jane had a teasing streak that could lead to any number of less than pleasant possibilities. The most fearsome was leaving Maura tied up and not planning to actually do anything with her. Trying to appear calm and relaxed, she began to process the sound that had started when Jane entered the room.

Jane watched the wheels turning as Maura's brow furrowed up in thought. She knew how wrong this was, but the pleasure she would get from this simple act would be worth all her savings and more. She hadn't decided whether she was going to go through with it or not, but the idea of scaring Maura was too good to pass up. "I have a surprise for you," she sang softly, as she climbing back on top of Maura's legs.

The sound started again and this time it struck her instantly. "Jane, don't you dare," Maura said, trying to sound as intimidating as she could helplessly tied by her own damn hands to Jane's bed. She felt her shirt being pushed up and all her fears were confirmed as she felt the cool metal scissors laid upon her stomach.


End file.
